


Stay With Me

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any mistakes I didn't proof read it. Hope you like it :)</p></blockquote>





	Stay With Me

It was one of those days that you had stayed in the bunker for too long. It wasn’t that you hadn’t gone out to buy food or anything else that was needed around it was that you wish you were on the hunt with the boys.

Sam and Dean had gone in a hunt, a simple salt and burn they told you, but they hadn’t called in a day and you were starting to worry. Of course you with a sprained ankle couldn’t go with them and with Cas being busy as well you had stayed behind doing nothing but spending your days on Netflix.

You checked your phone to see if you had gotten a message that you hadn’t see but you didn’t have any new notifications. It was close to ten o’ clock at night and you were really close to getting in your car and going to find the boys.

You shook your head and tried to push all the negative thoughts aside, surely they had solved the case and didn’t call you because they were busy wrapping everything up so they could come back. Yes, you nodded to yourself, that must be it.

You went to the kitchen and made a sandwich to eat and decided to put on a movie as a distraction. When it was ready you grabbed a soda from the fridge and you were on your way to yours and Dean’s room when you heard the door to the bunker opening and two pair of footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

You stopped mid step and waited for them to appear and you saw Dean first reaching the floor and stopping as soon as he saw you. Sam stopped right behind him looking at you and then at his brother with worry like he was expecting something to happen.

Dean looked at you with both worry and relief in his eyes, it was like he was surprised but happy to see you standing there. Something had happened on this hunt, that you were sure about.

“Hey…” you smiled softly still standing with a plate in one hand and a soda on the other.

Suddenly as if something had snapped Dean rushed forward dropping his bag in the process and enveloped you into his arms your head under his chin, you barely had time to outstretch your arms so the plate and soda didn’t fall on the floor.

“Dean…are you okay?” you pulled your head back a little so you could look at him and he looked down at you and nodded before you were squeezed in a hug once again your head on his shoulder.

You glanced at Sam who was staring at his brother in worry with a questioning look and he oved forward taking the sandwich and soda from your hands and mouthed that he was going to his room before you could ask him what had happened.

Now that your hands were free you wrapped your arms around Dean with one running softly up and down his back. You didn’t know what had happened but it had surely shaken him up, not that you didn’t enjoy him holding you but his behavior was worrying you.

“Dean, honey is everything okay? Are you hurt?” You asked your voice low next to his ear.

“Yeah, everything ‘s good.” He pulled back cupping your face in his hands and brushing the hair out of your face; He smiled leaning down and kissing your forehead.

“Alright…” you gave him a tentative smile “Do you want something to eat? Sam took my sandwich” you said looking back to where Sam had disappeared to.

“No, I’m good. I just want to take a shower and sleep for about three days.”

“Okay we can do that.” You smiled reaching up and kissing his cheek. “You go take a shower and I’m gonna make myself another sandwich.”

 

Dean agreed and you parted ways with you going to the kitchen and him heading towards the bathroom. You took your time making your food mainly because you kept thinking about what was wrong with Dean. You thought that you’d let him relax tonight, maybe all he needed was sleep and then he’ll be alright.

The look of worry and relief that was etched to his face ever since he stepped inside the bunker was worrying you as well. But you’d let it go, at least for tonight.

Sandwich and soda in hand you made you way to your bedroom just as Dean was sitting down on the bed his back resting on the headboard and he patted the space next to him for you to join him.  You placed your drink on the bedside table and made yourself comfortable under Deans outstretched arm resting your back on halfway to his chest and his arm tightened around you just as you saw him taking half of your sandwich with his free hand and eating a large bite.

“What is it with you Winchesters and taking my food?” you pouted and he laughed while chewing “And I thought you weren’t hungry?”

“You make good sandwiches.” He shrugged when he swallowed ready to take another bite and you shook your head at him taking up your half and eating quietly next to him.

When you finished you took the plate and put it on the bedside table and picked up the soda opening it up and taking a few sips before giving it to Dean who gladly took it and drunk almost half of it.

“Seriously…dude!” you whined shaking and the half empty can.

“I got thirsty.” He said outstretching his has for emphasis

“Okay next time when I ask if you’re hungry you can say ‘Yes babe and please grab me something to drink too’” you said drinking the rest of the drink and placing it next to the plate not giving him a chance to reply.

“What?” you caught him looking at you with a smile on his face.

“Nothing.” He raised his shoulders “You’re just cute. I’m sorry for eating half your food, babe.” He pulled you close and nuzzled the side of your head before leaving a kiss there.

“How’s your leg?” he looked down at your ankle

“Good” you moved it a little “doesn’t hurt anymore. I think I’m gonna be good tomorrow.”

“Good, that’s good.”

“So, how was the hunt?” you felt his body tense and you look up at him seeing his face suddenly turning hard. “Dean?”

“It was just a salt and burn.” He shrugged but you could see that he wasn’t telling the truth “It just took as a few days to find who was doing all the haunting”

“Okay…” you once again let it go “Wanna watch a movie with me?” he nodded his body relaxing after you didn’t asked anymore questions.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up next morning laying on your back with Dean resting his head on your chest and his left arm wrapped around you holding you close to him. You looked down at him your face full of worry running your fingers softly through his hair.

Dean rarely slept like that he usually wanted to be the big spoon, be the one you snuggled up to and that along with his behavior last night just confirmed that something had happened on that hunt.

You untangled yourself from his arms careful not to wake him and made your way to the kitchen hoping that Sam was up and could shine some light on Deans odd behavior.

“Morning Sam.” You said, to which he replied, thankful to see him awake and filled yourself a cup of coffee and sat across from him on the table.

“Hey Sam.” You said leaning forward “What happened on that hunt? Dean is…” you tried to find the right word “he is acting a little bit strange.”

“I know…he wouldn’t tell me what happened, I’ll tell you what I know though” he ran a hand through his hair and you nodded giving him your full attention.

“It wasn’t a salt and burn after all, it was a monster we hadn’t faced before had no idea what it was but it got Dean. It had him for almost a day and this monster it gave you some kind of hallucinations but they are pretty vivid. It did it on me when I went to find Dean but thankfully I managed to snap out of it and killed it.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. Are you okay?” you placed your hand on top of his.

“Thanks and yes I’m good” he squeezed your hand before you took it back “it was only one for me but Dean…it had him for almost a day. Can’t imagine what it made him see.”

“He didn’t tell you anything?” you asked curious as to why he hadn’t said anything to his brother.

“No, not a word.” He shook his head looking down at his laptop.

“Okay.” You got up and pulled him into a short hug “I’m glad you’re okay but Sam you know you can talk to me about anything right?”

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled and you patted his shoulder before moving to the fridge.

“I’m gonna make breakfast. Want some?” you asked head inside the fridge looking at what you could cook.

“Sure ye-” his words were cut off when Dean came frantic inside the kitchen.

“Sam! Have you seen-” he stopped when he saw you and you closed the fridge door looking at him with slightly wide eyes.

“(Y/N)” he breathed out your name and had you in his arms in two seconds. “I woke up and you weren’t there” he said next to your ear and you looked at Sam from over your shoulder both of you sharing a worried look.

Surely it wasn’t the first time that Dean had woken up without you in bed, so what was different this time?

After a few minutes Sam announced that he was going out to get breakfast wanting to give you and Dean a chance to talk now that you were alone.

“Dean.” You sat down next to him from where he was sitting nursing a cup of coffee, well more like starring at it.

“Yeah?” he took his eyes from the black liquid for a few seconds to glance at you.

“Dean what happened on that hunt?” you pressed the matter not letting him avoid the subject.

“Nothing. I told you salt and burn.” He turned back to starring at his coffee and you placed your hand on his shoulder forcing him to look at you.

“Hey.” Your hands cupped his face “Tell me what happened. The truth Winchester.” You demanded “First of all why didn’t you tell me it was a monster and that it caught you?”

He looked surprised at your revelation but he figured that Sam must have informed you of what had happened.

“What do you know?” you repeated what Sam had told you and he looked down at his hands.

“Hallucinations.” He scoffed “more like reliving your worst nightmare over and over again.” You placed your hands on top of his and he looked up at you, eyes brimming red with tears.

“Dean, what did you see?” you asked softly because whatever it was had shaken him up.

“Sam and you dying, well at first” he was looking down and you didn’t stop him from continuing knowing that he had to say more “me killing you, you leaving me…that happened a lot.” You put your hand on the side of his face and he raised his head to look at you.

“I was begging you to stay with me…” his voice broke and his cleared his throat before he went on “and you would just laugh saying that you couldn’t be with someone like me, someone so broken, so worthless…and I would beg and you were gone.” You saw a tear running down his face and you quickly wiped it away wrapping your arms around him.

“That will never happen baby, never.” You shook your head even though he couldn’t see you, his face buried to your neck.

“But it’s true isn’t it.” He pulled back holding you at arm’s length “How can you be with someone like me? I’m broken, I’m poison to everyone around me.”

“Shut up.” You said your voice loud and he looked at you shocked at your outburst “Yeah, you heard me. Shut up and stopped talking about yourself like that.”

“Dean” you sighed taking his face in your hands once again “You’re broken so what? We all are, no matter what you still keep going, you’re strong and kind and the best man I’ve ever met in my life.”

“But…” he started to say but you stopped him.

“If you say you’re poison one more time I will kick your ass.” You saw a small smile forming on his lips and you smiled as well “What you saw it was fake Dean. Don’t let it mess with your head more than it already has and if you do well” you shrugged “I’ll just have to remind how much you’re worth and how important you are to the people around you every day.”

Dean couldn’t form any words so he leant down and kissed you putting all the love he had for you in the kiss and you did the same your hands running through his hair while his tightened around your waist pulling you as close to him as he could.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he said his voice breathless resting his forehead against yours.

“I’ve been told once or twice.” You teased and he laughed pulling you closer to him.

“I love you so much Dean Winchester.” You voice was muffled by his neck your hands tight around his but you were sure he heard you when his arms tightened as well pulling even closer to him.

“I love you too, (Y/N), you can’t imagine how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I didn't proof read it. Hope you like it :)


End file.
